


Whims of a Son

by xHonestSecretsx



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Asgard, Asgardian Loki, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Loki's Kids, Mother-Son Relationship, Motherhood, One Shot, Post-Thor (2011), Safe For Work, Short One Shot, Sweet, Teenage Drama, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 13:31:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7978468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xHonestSecretsx/pseuds/xHonestSecretsx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your son, your world. Of course it was natural for your son Vali to want to know more on his frost giant father in his teenage years. He deserves to know of the family lost. However, you aren't ready to speak of him so openly yet. It still feels like yesterday that you held Loki in your arms. Now, he was lost. </p><p>Short One-Shot.<br/>Reader/Loki Implication</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whims of a Son

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after the first Thor movie.  
> Loki is dead, your son is needy.

_“What was my other father like?”_

You never thought a single sentence could have so many ramifications. Turning your gaze upon your handsome son you could see so many similarities. The charming twinkle in his beautiful blue eyes when he smiled was ever present. His long black hair was different from his father in that he kept it in a tight ponytail atop his head. Although he enjoyed his black hair, he often said it got in the way as he trained with his father. You felt… almost nervous to speak about your ex-husband with what he had done to many of harmless people in multiple worlds. He enjoyed being the one of mischief. It was your belief that he always did it for a thrill. Although he loved you… he loved being a god more.

“Mum?” 

He spoke again. You slid the book closed and rose up to walk over to your son, grasping his pale cheek in your hand. He always knew select things: father was a frost giant for starters. It was Frigga’s thought that he should be told of his heritage… but moving to Jotunheim was never a possibility for you. Thus, Odin had placed a sort of spell upon your son to retain a more Asgardian appearance just as he had once for Loki. “He… was endlessly charming. He had a silver tongue that could put Fandral’s to shame.” You mused gently. Where Fandral was more of a womanizer, Loki had the right words in any situation that could make you melt. It didn’t have to be simply to pick up beautiful girls. You always appreciated his loyalty to you. If you had dated Fandral, well, you were sure that wouldn’t have been the case. He chuckled lowly as your cheeks reddened remembering such feelings. “It might have been hard to track him down time to time but I knew he was loyal to me… unlike those poor things that Fandral picks up.” You slid by your son, pressing your lips against his forehead for a kiss. 

“Fandral makes no promises of loyalty.” Your son, Vali, swiftly retorted. The brother’s three were kind to him and often trained him. Sometimes you wondered if you allowed him too much freedom with the brothers as he seemed to understand the feelings of women with limited capacity. He also seemed to enjoy magics but all was fact with him. “It may be so but when you court a woman she intends you to make well on affections.” You responded. He knit his slender brow in confusion. 

“Lady Sif has never acted in such a manner with Father.” Vali smoothed over. In fact, they were still simply engaged. He had heard mention of a Lady Forester in which his Father held affections for. However, with the Bifrost gone… “Lady Sif is a woman of her own. I cannot fathom what goes on in her lovely head, I speak in general my son. I couldn’t have handled it if your father warmed the bodies of others in the manner Fandral does.” You mused gently. Sif was always incredibly understanding. She was a strong woman. If Loki had fallen in love outside of you… you would not know what to do. It was your understanding however that Lady Sigyn had interest in him. 

Vali nodded in response as he slid an arm around the slight bend in your delicate waist. As his mother, you often felt shy if this sort of bonding was proper. It was only because Vali was always protective of you that you let his behavior slide. Vali needed to keep you safe… you never let a man care for you after the passing of Loki. Or so Father told him. “Yet you could handle his mischievous acts and the harm to other worlds?” Vali couldn’t understand… it was with your pregnancy and the revelation of his true fathering that drove Loki insane. Was it something that truly bothered him? Or was it because you were pregnant that he’d lost it so? 

You nodded in response, “I had to… I wanted nothing more than to save him from himself.” You explained, tears threatening your (e/c) eyes. Vali became rigged. 

“Mother please don’t cry… I didn’t mean to make you cry.” He begged. Of everything he did, he did it to please his parents but you were a special case. This wasn’t at all what he wanted. He had hoped to understand his father and the crimes he committed. So why was he hating the fact that Loki left you pregnant and vulnerable? His thumb wiped away stray tears. Bad memories. He bit his lip. “How did Father come upon you?” Vali asked only to receive the booming response of yes, his father. 

“Now that is a tale for men!” The door drew shut behind Thor as he strode inside. You gave a low whisper of the god’s name, “Thor no… not this one, love stories are for women.” You insisted. Thor gave a disbelieving look to you. Vali knew his Father’s thought on that fact. He’d told Vali of his love for Miss Forester as much as the love he shared with Sif. He thought to be a father meant to be an open book. Thor gave a hearty laugh, flipping Mjolnir from one hand to another before dropping his hammer down.

“That is a farce, Lady (Y/N). Tales of love are for all. Now Vali come, come I’ll walk you through it,” He urged Vali onto his feet, bringing him to the balcony with loud ramblings of his brother. "Oh Thor..." You groaned. You hated to speak of it but if you couldn’t have Loki: Thor was a fine substitute father.


End file.
